Heros and Fools
by MichaelaSnape
Summary: Five children and Hermione's being stalked. Slightly OOC.
1. Chapters 1 and 2

****

Chapter 1

Young Freddy McFarland exited the rear door of the recently arrived train and stood on the top step surveying the small to which he'd spent the last three, dull days travelling. Tall, slim, twenty-one years old and college educated, there was an air about him that tended to attract attention. Of course, his expensive robes worn casually - the tie not quite straight, his hat at a rakish angle - combined with his sandy brown, wavy hair, and striking blue eyes, also turned heads, although the majority of that reaction came from the female half of the population. 

As the smoke and steam cleared, he observed the train station bathed in early sunshine. It stood at the end of what appeared to be one of the main streets of Hogsmede. His brow creased and he frowned. He had mixed feelings about this assignment. 'You must experience all aspects of the business, from the ground up' his father had told him imperiously, 'even the workings of one of our smaller offices.' And so here he was. On one hand, he'd almost been looking forward to the new experiences this work would bring, and after the last six months spent cooped up in the dusty confines of the accounts department, he considered anything to be an improvement. However, the remoteness of this location, so far from his family and friends, combined with his role yet again as a subordinate, had him feeling uneasy. Not that Freddy was inclined to attach much importance to his family's wealth or position. It was just that he was in a hurry, much as any other twenty-one year old. The gaining of his college degree was supposed to have been a forerunner to a position of responsibility in the family company, and yet here he was on his third assignment as an underling, learning the business from his father's employees. He sighed. Well, he'd make the best of it. He just hoped that the town and people of Hogsmede would provide some distractions from what was bound to be an un-stimulating job.

He jumped down to the ground and then went in search of his travel bags which, along with those of his fellow passengers, had already been unloaded from the baggage car. He grasped one in each hand and then straightened his shoulders. Time to make a start on this new phase in his life. Spying the man he surmised was to be his new 'boss', he confidently stepped forward.

Aurelius had spied the young man on the train's steps and wondered if he might be his new assistant. He couldn't believe that after months of writing the main office, someone had finally heeded his calls for support. The Hogsmede depot had grown so much during the past few years, it was now past being adequately handled by one man, well one man who had to sleep at night that is. He shook his head wryly. Although relieved to at last be getting some help, he had mixed feelings about an assistant, especially one he'd never met and who came all the way from Berlin. He couldn't understand why he hadn't been allowed to employ someone from here in town or even Edinburgh. 

During all these years, the only person who'd ever worked with him day by day in the office had been his wife Antonia, and she'd done that just so they could spend more time together. She'd never been paid for anything she did. That's why she'd eventually taken the job with Rosmerta. He frowned. That was a long time ago and Antonia had moved on in her life. Not like him. He seemed to have stood still. He still did exactly what he'd been doing for nine on ten years now, although the volume of work had increased alarmingly. He was as alone as he'd been when he first started at the depot here and he had a feeling the only way he'd ever leave was when they carried him out in a casket. He chuckled wryly to himself. He was getting maudlin again. That didn't happen so much any more. He'd kind of accepted his lot in life now. Antonia and Aurelia were back in Hogsmede - at least for the present - and life went on around him. He straightened his shoulders and smiled as the young man approached.

Freddy surreptitiously eyed the tall, gawky telegraph operator up and down and then gave him a friendly smile. He held out his hand. "Mr Talenvine?" he asked. "Aurelius Talenvine?"

Aurelius nodded nervously and rubbed his sweaty hands on his trousers before taking Freddy's proffered hand. "You'd be Frederick? Frederick McFarland?" He replied.

"That's me," proclaimed the young man, his smile broadening. "Except I'd appreciate it if you'd call me Freddy .... I've only ever been called Frederick when I was in trouble." He chuckled and added, "I'm not saying that's happened a lot. I'd just be more comfortable if you'd call me Freddy."

Appreciating the young man's good humour and honesty, Aurelius smiled and then nodded. "And you'll call me Aurelius," He reached for one of Freddy's bags. "I organised a room for you at the guesthouse. Its small but Mrs Bailey will look after you ... Guess you would be tired after the long trip?"

Freddy smiled ruefully. "You're right about it being *long*," he remarked. I've never been further west than Paris and while the mountains and plains are interesting, they all start to look the same after a while." He squinted up at the castle in the distance. "That's Hogwarts isn't it? I was reading about it before I left home. Wanted to make sure I knew something about this town before I arrived."

"That's Hogwarts alright," affirmed Aurelius. "You ought to go up there sometime while you're here. The scenery's pretty." 

Freddy nodded. "I'll keep that in mind."

They reached the door to the telegraph office and Aurelius turned to face the younger man. "The window has to be open until four. Do you want to wait here? Or I can direct you to the guesthouse or The Three Broomsticks if you're hungry?"

Freddy turned to look out over the town from the station platform. "I think I might," he began, only to be arrested by the sight of the prettiest girl he'd ever seen approaching quickly from the street, her stride purposeful, her curly, black hair bouncing down her back. She was tiny, slender and had sparkling eyes which reflected the friendly smile she now directed at Aurelius.

"Afternoon Mr Talenvine," Colleen Snape greeted him affably. 

"How is our Head Girl today?" Aurelius replied.

"I'm fine, thank you. Father is expecting some potions ingredients to be left here. Mr. Miran is ill at the Apothecary. It wasn't safe to have them sent by owl or floo."

Freddy couldn't take his eyes off her. She was standing only a few feet from him and he could have sworn he could smell her scent - sweet flowers and sunshine. He longed to reach out and touch her. 

'Colleen'. He should have known she'd have a pretty name like that. An Irish colleen - the soft pale skin, the musical lilt to her voice ... Freddy felt positively poetic. He sighed.

Colleen turned while she waited for Aurelius and caught the stranger's eyes fixed on her. She smiled at him, but felt uncomfortable when he merely continued to stare. She quickly returned her attention to the depot operator, took the boxes he held out to her, thanked him and headed back into town. Some twenty yards on she couldn't resist looking back and was startled to discover the handsome young man still watching her. She didn't know whether to be flattered or frightened. She blushed and hurriedly continued on her way.

****************************  


"Hush sweetheart, it's alright," whispered Hermione as she lifted a crying Aubrey from his cradle and held him securely against herself. 

"Its alright," she repeated softly against his ear. "Are you hungry? Or did you have a bad dream hmm?" she whispered lovingly, rocking him gently. When his crying did not abate she wandered into the sitting-room and across to the wingback chair before the fire.

"Aubrey hungry again mummy?" asked Seren with a rueful shake of her head. She was seated before the fire playing with her father's latest gift - a new potions kit. She was currently trying to reproduce a translation potion but was having a little difficulty in timing her ingredients. Luckily for them, when the potion was incorrect, it merely disappeared instead of blowing up.

Hermione smiled. "Yes Seren, it looks like it," agreed Hermione, seating herself in the chair and undoing the buttons down the front of her light blue blouse. She eased eight week old Aubrey up a little and then placed him to her breast. The crying abruptly ceased to be replaced by contented sighs and soft humming in the back of his throat. She gently stroked his head, marvelling at the change to the once thick shock of blonde hair with which he'd been born. His hair was much thinner now, finer, and had definitely darkened in colour already. He was certainly a brunette, compared to Seren's raven colouring, but she could now see why Amarina Snape had suggested he looked a little like Rebecca. She smiled and dipped her head to kiss his forehead lovingly. She felt so blessed. Yes, there were days when she felt so tired she thought she's drop off to sleep and not wake for a week, and yes, there were times when she had to be careful that she provided equal attention to her four year old daughter, or there was hell to pay. But overall, she felt truly blessed. Hermione glanced up at the clock. Medea would probably be back in a couple of hours. Time enough then to prepare lessons before supper. She once more turned her attention to her tiny son.

Seren clambered up and wandered over to where her mother and Aubrey sat. She watched them for a couple of minutes and then, losing interest, went back to her potions on the floor. At first Hermione had been a little embarrassed feeding Aubrey in front of her. She was so inquisitive, wanting to know the whys and wherefores of everything to do with her new baby brother. Hermione vividly remembered the first time Seren had watched her brother nurse. Her eyes had widened and then she'd ever so gently reached across to stroke the taut, soft skin of her mother's swollen breast. She hadn't said anything but had leaned in against Hermione and continued to watch him feed. It had been Severus to whom she'd directed her questions - what was mother doing? Is that how she'd been fed when she was a baby? Why wasn't she fed like that now? How did mama make milk like that? Severus had been so patient and loving with their curious little girl. 

At the thought of Severus, Hermione's heart fluttered. One more day and he'd be home. She couldn't believe how much she'd missed him. She knew how much he enjoyed the Potions Masters conferences. It wasn't his help with the children she missed, after all there were three young adults in the house always willing to assist in any way they could. It was *him* she missed - his gentleness, his loving ways, his support and most of all (if she was honest with herself) his loving, protective arms encircling her. They hadn't 'been together' since a month or so before Aubrey was born and she was eagerly anticipating his homecoming. She had a couple of surprises planned. 

She gently lifted Aubrey and changed him to her other breast, kissing him on both rosy cheeks as she did so. As he settled down to nursing once more, she leaned back into the comfortable chair and closed her eyes, her thoughts centred on her dear husband.

Seren looked up from her toys to observe her mother apparently sleeping in the large chair. Again she stood and wandered across to observe that Aubrey had also fallen asleep. He did a lot of that - eating and sleeping! She'd begun to think that was all he'd *ever* do. She stood, hands on hips, wondering whether she should wake her mother. Her father didn't like it when she did that, but she was tired of playing all by herself. She frowned as she contemplated her options. Perhaps there was something nice to eat in the kitchen. A cookie appealed. She tiptoed around her mother's legs and headed across the room. She only got as far as the front door as a thought struck her. She could go for a walk! She could go see Grandfather Albus. It wasn't very far. She tiptoed across to the door and peered up at the handle. If she stood on the very tips of her toes ....

Mystic looked up from his customary position to see Seren emerge and quietly pull the door shut behind her. She started carefully down the steps and then turned to beckon him. "Here Myst," she called, slapping her thigh as she'd seen her brothers and sister do when they wanted Mystic to follow them. He stood, stretched lazily and then followed dutifully after the tiny little girl as she strode determinedly down the corridor and away from the quarters.

****************************  


Severus apparated into a secluded area just outside Hogwarts and turned his face up to the sun just beginning its descent in the almost cloudless sky. At last there was a little warmth in the air after the bitterly cold winter. The breeze was still a little too cool to be called comfortable and the rough ground underfoot was still inclined to be damp from the overnight mist. He took a deep breath. Throughout the past four days, while he was supposed to have been working, he'd found his mind wandering, constant thoughts of Hermione and the children superseding everything else. 

He could be home a full day earlier than expected. Again his thoughts turned to his beautiful wife. During the past six weeks he'd observed a contrary Hermione, one of whom he was uncertain. One day she was revelling in being at the homestead with Seren and Aubrey, enjoying their antics and having nothing else to consume her thoughts, the next she was restless and anxious to return to the Hospital Wing and tend to her patients. He recalled how unsure of herself she'd been when Sebastian was tiny, and he smiled, however the smile quickly turned to a frown. He felt guilty leaving her alone with the children. Of course, the boys would probably be insulted if he actually gave voice to that thought. They were particularly protective of Hermione at the moment, so much so that he knew she sometimes longed for some solitude, some time to become accustomed to being the new mother of two small children. Of course Andren had to attend school and Sebastian had begun work as Minerva's apprentice. 

At the thought of soon seeing his wife and children again he unconsciously ran across the ground. He didn't want to miss a day of Aubrey's development and of course Seren, in her new role as older sister, was a delight to watch and spend time with.

At last the front doors came into view and he smiled with relief when he noticed the light coming from the windows he knew to be their quarters, indicating there was someone at home. 

He strode purposefully though the corridors and toward the ornate door. He quickly released the wards and stepped within. Inside everything was as he'd imagined it, orderly (except for the potions set before the fireplace) and homely. The aroma of brewing tea tantalised his nostrils and he walked into the kitchen to investigate, but then paused. The place was so quiet - no sounds of children's laughter or cries, no footsteps or conversation. He quickly mounted the stairs, assuming the children and Hermione were napping, but all the bedrooms were empty. Perhaps they'd gone for a walk. 

He descended the stairs again and immediately spied Hermione asleep in the wingback chair, Aubrey nestled in her arms. He smiled. He'd never tire of seeing his wife and children in repose. He walked quietly across the room and knelt at Hermione's feet. Her blouse was still undone after feeding the baby, but she'd pulled the edges together so that her white camisole just peeked through the narrow gap. She looked so defenceless and beautiful. He lowered his eyes to his baby son and reached out to lightly run the back of his finger down his chubby cheek. His skin was soft and pale, but he had a contented, healthy glow about him causing his father to want to burst with pride. Severus peered up into Hermione's face. There were faint dark circles under her eyes, but she looked relaxed and there was a hint of a smile on her face. He silently knelt up and lovingly kissed her. 

Hermione moaned softly as her dreams of Severus became more sensual, real. She leant forward a little and he kissed her again and she sighed softly in delight. As he tenderly cupped her cheek she opened her eyes, feeling slightly disoriented. When her dream did not dissipate, she smiled with the realisation and said softly, sleepily, "You're home, early."

He nodded. "Yes." He leant in and kissed her again, so lovingly she sighed once more.

"I'm glad," she whispered. "I missed you."

"I missed you too. I kept thinking about you." he replied, his voice low and silky.

"Did everything go alright?"

"Brilliant. Rodowski actually attended." 

She smiled and clasped his hand in her own. "I'm glad you're here now." She leaned forward and placed a light kiss on his lips. 

He gently traced her face with his fingertips. "Awfully quiet," he said softly. "Where're the others?"

"Andren is in the library, Sebastian's working with Minerva, Katerine is watching Sybella for Ariel, and Colleen went to get your potions ingredients." replied Hermione, unable to take her eyes off his face.

"And Seren?" he asked. "She with Katerine too."

"No, she's here," responded Hermione immediately. She glanced across to the jumble of potions before the fireplace and her brow creased. "She was playing over there," she commented. "With her potions."

Severus chuckled. "She's probably gone upstairs for something," he said, and then frowned. "But I was just up there, didn't see her."

Hermione looked around the quiet living-room. "Perhaps she's curled up under the table asleep. She's done it before."

Severus clambered up from the floor and went across to investigate. He quickly reappeared. "She isn't there Hermione. She isn't anywhere," he said quickly, beginning to sound a little worried.

Chapter 2

Sebastian and Katerine brushed the soot off their robes after they stepped out of the fireplace. Katerine sighed. "What a day." she muttered. 

"Yes," agreed Sebastian. His eyes narrowed as he spied something on the chair. Severus' cloak. "Looks like Father's back," he remarked. 

"That's his travelling cloak."

Katerine smiled. "Hermione will be pleased ... she's been missing him," she said delightedly. 

As they walked through the room, Hermione, with Aubrey in her arms, appeared at the door frame. "Sebastian! Katerine!" she called anxiously. "Seren's missing," she said. "We've searched everywhere in the dungeons. Severus's out looking for her. We thought she was in the house, but when we couldn't find her we went outside. Severus realised Mystic's missing too. He's probably with her."

Sebastian wrapped a comforting arm around Hermione's shoulders. "If Mystic's with her she'll be alright mother," he said reassuringly. "Which way did father head?"

She pointed toward the North Tower. "He thought she might be heading towards the commonroom where he's taken her a couple of times." 

Katerine hastened to Hermione's side and reached for the snoozing baby. "Here, give Aubrey to me, I don't know the castle well enough, but you do. Why don't you and Sebastian join Severus and I'll stay here."

Katerine suddenly straightened and said sternly to a distraught Hermione, "How long do you think she's been missing?"

"Perhaps an hour or so before Severus arrived home. I fell asleep," Hermione admitted guiltily.

"Well then," said Katerine confidently. "How far can a four year old get in just an hour? Plus she's a very smart girl."

***********************

  
Severus's heart was in his mouth. He'd been trying to track Seren, but her scent was lost in the damp dungeon. He was having better luck with Mystic's scent. He just prayed that the bird had stayed with the child and kept her out of any danger. He'd been surprised that their smell was not leading him towards the commonroom. He'd felt sure that's where she'd go. Instead, they were heading towards the front doors. A locating spell had confirmed she was not in the castle.

He'd obviously underestimated her and her abilities. So it seemed had Hermione. She'd been positive that no door of the quarters had been left ajar, so their apparently powerful daughter had taken down the wards by herself.

A few weeks ago, he had hoisted Seren onto his shoulders and taken her down to the lake. She'd been fascinated by the sparkling water and the giant squid. He'd had to hold her back then, but there was no-one to hold her back now, to keep her from slipping into the water and perhaps hitting her head. He again yelled as loudly as he could, "Seren!! Mystic!!" 

Again he called, "Seren .... Mystic!" and this time was almost certain he heard an answering further up shore. He quickened his pace. He'd chosen to go after Seren on foot, knowing that tracking her was going to be difficult, but now he wished he was on a broomstick. The grounds were so large. If she was to fall ... or be hurt, he'd never forgive himself. He broke into a run. Suddenly he became conscious of footsteps behind him and he turned in time to see Hermione appear some thirty yards back and up from his path along the bank of the lake. "Hermione!" he called anxiously. 

Hermione began to scramble down the slope to where she could see Severus's tousled hair shining in the setting sun. Her heart was pounding and as she neared she called urgently, "Did you find her?"

Severus shook his head and began to move off again away from her. "Heard Mystic...bit further on," he panted. "Come on," he added impatiently. Deciding that Hermione would follow him, he once again broke into a run and then called loudly, "Seren! Mystic!" Again an answering squawk, this time considerably louder, was all he needed to urge him on. He was only dimly aware of Hermione doggedly following further and further behind, his thoughts were centred solely on his tiny daughter and her welfare. 

Scratched and out of breath, Severus finally emerged into a small clearing and looked frantically around for his daughter. A sharp call from Mystic and a wail from Seren brought his head up and he frowned. Much to his dismay both were seated on the other side of the stream - Mystic up close to the little girl who was very wet and crying uncontrollably. Severus immediately darted into the freezing water to cross, the level barely reaching mid calf. He splashed out the other side and sank to his knees beside Seren. "Seren?" he said urgently, reaching out to her.

She looked up into his eyes as if only just realising he was there. "Father!" she wailed, tears coursing down her cheeks. 

He pulled her into his arms. "It's alright Seren," he said softly, rocking her gently. "Its alright," He pulled back a little. "Are you hurt?" Adding to his anxiety, she didn't reply, but her wails became louder and she grasped her soaked dress and robes in her hands, flapping it agitatedly against her muddy legs. "Seren?" he murmured anxiously. She continued to wail. 

Hermione suddenly appeared in the clearing on the opposite bank, brought up short by the sight of her daughter in Severus's arms and her distraught crying. As Severus had done before her, she waded straight into the water, almost slipping on the smooth stones, but making it across safely, though very wet. She too sank to the ground and reached out to Seren. "Seren," she said softly. 

Seren turned tear-filled eyes on her ma. "Mummy," she wailed, again flapping the wet dress. 

"Shhh…its alright," soothed Hermione reaching for her bedraggled daughter. To her consternation, Seren refused to budge from her pa's lap, and the tears increased. "Seren?" whispered Hermione with concern.

Seren had begun to hiccup with her cries and Severus dabbed at her reddened eyes with his robe sleeve. He looked across into Hermione's face for the first time. "I think she's just wet," he said with a frown. "Doesn't seem to be hurt." Seren abruptly twisted around to bury her head against her father's shoulder. "Better head home I guess .... get her into fresh clothes." he suggested.

The little girl's wails grew louder and she turned resentful eyes on her father, then her mother and then lastly Mystic. Almost as if on cue, the animal abruptly stood and shook himself vigorously, sending a fine spray of mist from his wet feathers over the threesome. Again Seren wailed and frowned at the large raven. "Bad Myst!" she admonished. "Bad Myst!" 

"Seren?" queried Severus, puzzled.

The toddler's crying abated a little and she reiterated vehemently, "Bad Myst father!"

Hermione too, listened to her tiny daughter's declaration in puzzlement. "Why is he bad sweetheart?" she asked gently. 

Tears again welled in the little girl's eyes and then she pulled up her small robes and angrily displayed a large tear in the floral material near the hem of her dress. "Dwess bwoke mummy....Myst did." she explained tearfully. "Bad Myst..."

Hermione bit her lip in consternation. "Mystic did this?" she asked.

Seren gave an exaggerated nod. "He pulled," she said angrily. "Dwess bwoke ..."

While Hermione remained puzzled, Severus suddenly lifted his eyes to the heavens in realisation. He abruptly set the toddler on her feet and turned her to face him. "Why did Mystic pull you Seren?" he asked, gently but firmly. Her crying abruptly ceased and she shrugged her shoulders, lowering her eyes to the ground. He rested his thumb under her chin and raised her eyes to meet his. He asked again, "Why was Mystic pulling you?" In a parody of her mother, Seren bit her lip and had difficulty meeting Severus's eyes. He tried a different tack. "Where were you when he pulled you?" 

Her jaw clenched and she gave him a rueful look. "In the water." She answered sullenly, so softly he could barely hear.

"Yes," he rejoined. "So Mystic was taking care of you. Wasn't he? Pulled you out of the water, where you weren't supposed to be."

Her eyes brimmed with tears. "I sowwy father." she whimpered.

Severus abruptly stood and hoisted her into his arms. "But you weren't supposed to be out here at all, right?"

She nodded contritely and then said defiantly, "Mummy sleeping and Aubrey."

Hermione gulped and turned away guiltily.

Severus admonished, "That doesn't mean you can go off walking on you own Seren. What if something had happened to you?" He set her on her feet. "You had better say thank-you to Mystic for taking care of you, alright?"

"But my dwess papa?" protested the little girl with spirit.

"It doesn't matter about the dress. We can mend it."

Seren reluctantly nodded and as Mystic nudged her side with his wet head, she wrapped her little arms around his feathery neck. "I sowwy I mad at you," she said softly against his ear. She looked back up at her father. "We go home now?" she asked hopefully.

Severus shook his head ruefully. "Yes. We'll all go home now," he rejoined. Again he lifted her into his arms. "I'll fix your dress with my wand," he said gently. He glanced across at Hermione. She nodded silently and trailed after her husband and daughter as they set off for the castle.


	2. Chapters 3 and 4

****

Chapter 3

Hermione was feeling decidedly out of sorts. Ever since the family's return to the castle just after dusk the evening before, she'd been unable to shake the despondency which was weighing her down. So far she hadn't arrived at a definitive reason for it, even in the few, unplanned moments when she'd allowed herself to think too carefully about the matter and its cause. Perhaps it was her fear for Seren's safety, or the guilt she felt for having fallen asleep when Seren was in her care and her care alone. Perhaps she sensed something in Severus - there'd been nothing overt, nothing she could pinpoint. She hoped she was only imagining the unfamiliar reserve in his manner towards her. 

Dinner had been a sombre affair. Hermione and Severus had been both astounded and displeased when Seren had blithely demonstrated the relative ease with which she had undid the wards and let herself out of the homestead. She'd been extremely quiet since then, subdued by her parents' unaccustomed disapproval of her antics. She'd also been tired out by her illicit adventure and Severus had put her to bed earlier than was usual. Aubrey had been fussy, perhaps disconcerted by a change to his routine and receptive to his mother's anxiety. Severus had been unusually quiet and although Andren had tried his utmost to get him to talk of his latest seminar, he'd answered only in monosyllables and without enthusiasm. Eventually Andren too had retired to his dormitory in Slytherin. Aware of a certain unfamiliar tension in the air, Kathleen and Sebastian had taken their tea out onto the balcony and stayed talking out there until quite late, leaving Hermione and Severus alone. 

By the time Hermione had fed Aubrey and gotten a report from Medea about the Hospital Wing, Severus had disappeared upstairs, ostensibly to tuck Seren in and read her a story. 

When he didn't come downstairs again, Hermione extinguished the candles and headed upstairs herself, Aubrey in her arms. Severus had not been in their bedroom as she'd expected, so she'd sat for a long while in the rocker before the fireplace, her tiny son held protectively against her as he slept. He'd stirred after a while and she'd nursed him again before tucking him securely into his cradle at the foot of the bed. When Severus still had not appeared, she'd quietly ventured across to Seren's room and peeked in. He'd been sitting in the rocker by the bed, his little daughter nestled, sound asleep, in his arms. There'd been a faraway look in his eyes which Hermione had found disconcerting. He hadn't even noticed she was there. She'd backed away, changed for bed and dispiritedly climbed in, curling up under the covers, her back to the door. Eventually Severus had entered, quickly divested himself of his clothing and climbed in to lie beside her. She'd felt a soft, light kiss on her cheek and then he'd settled down to sleep. 

She sighed. He'd left this morning with Colleen just after sun up to work on some potions. He'd said very little, kissed the children and herself goodbye and left. Her heart was heavy. Perhaps he *did* blame her for what could well have been a tragedy yesterday. She shook her head ruefully. And he was right! She was directly where the blame should lay. She should never have fallen asleep leaving Seren unsupervised. How could she have been so stupid?

She wandered restlessly into the living-room. Aubrey was peacefully sleeping in his cradle (for now) and Seren was in her customary place before the fire, playing with her potion. Earlier, Kathleen had invited them to accompany her into Hogsmede, but in the end she just hadn't had the heart for it. Besides, at the moment she wanted to keep a very close watch on her adventurous daughter. She picked up Seren's torn floral dress which had dried overnight before the fire. She examined the rather large and ragged tear and sank into the wingback chair, her shoulders slumped. What if Mystic hadn't been there with Seren? She shook herself again. It was no use dwelling on 'what ifs'. Seren was alright, even if some of her family *did* blame her for the incident. She determinedly withdrew her wand and quickly cleaned the edges of the tear and bound them together. 

Seren glanced up from where she was playing and reddened when she observed what her mother had in her hands. She stood and sidled over to lean against Hermione's knees. "I look pease?" she asked softly. Hermione turned the dress around so that Seren could see the patch. She studied it silently for a moment and then turned contrite eyes on her mother. "I sowwy mama," she said softly. 

Hermione grasped her daughter by the waist and lifted her onto her knee. "It's all fixed and no harm came of it sweetheart," she rejoined quietly. "But you won't go out on your own again will you?" Seren gave her head a vehement shake. Hermione continued, "If you want to go out for a walk...you ask...and someone will go with you." The little girl's eyebrows rose hopefully, causing Hermione to add, "When they can." She glanced across at Aubrey sleeping peacefully in his cradle. "And when Aubrey isn't sleeping."

Seren humphed with disgust. "He's always sleeping mummy," she lamented. "I never go out."

Hermione chuckled. "To you he sleeps too much sweetheart. To me he doesn't sleep long enough." When Seren turned quizzical eyes on her, she offered, "I tell you what…if you're a good girl for the rest of the morning, we'll go for a walk this afternoon. We'll go see my Hospital Wing and then go down to the lake as long as you promise not to go too close to the water so you can slip. How does that sound?" For the first time since her adventure the previous afternoon, Seren smiled broadly and then slid from her mother's knee and looked around as if trying to decide how she could best demonstrate she was a good girl. Hermione held out the dress to her. "Perhaps you could put this away in your wardrobe for me?" she suggested. The toddler nodded, took the dress from her and set off cheerfully across the living-room for the stairs.

Hermione watched her go indulgently. The little girl held such a special place in all their hearts, it was impossible to think of something awful happening to her. Hermione straightened her shoulders. Nothing *had* happened. She was safe and well and for that she sent up a silent prayer. Perhaps she ought to just apologise to Severus, as Seren had apologised to her. Nothing good would come of bottling things up - something she was well aware both of them were inclined to do. She'd speak to him about it as soon as the opportunity arose this evening. 

As she neatly stowed away her wand in her robes, Aubrey stirred. She picked him up and rocked him gently, whispering soft nothings into his ear. He stilled for a moment and lay against her chest contentedly, responding to the gentleness of his mother's voice. She smiled and kissed him lovingly on the forehead. Then she became aware of a the sound of soft knocking at the door. 

Aurelia Hanscom, a tiny little girl, exuberantly jumped up and down. "Hello," she greeted cheerfully as Hermione opened the door. 

"I Hope you don't mind me and Aurelia visiting like this. It's such a beautiful day, we decided to get out for a bit." Antonia Hanscom said as she awkwardly stepped down the dungeon stairs slowly one by one.

Knowing better than to rush forward to assist the self-reliant, younger woman, Hermione remained at the door, a now petulant Aubrey in her arms, and responded with a wide smile, "Of course I don't mind you coming out here. It's lovely to see you and Aurelia." At this the little girl bounced into Hermione's awkward embrace. Then she looked around inquiringly. "You're looking for Seren?" asked Hermione with a smile.

"Uh huh," replied the almost five year old.

Hermione pushed the front door open wider and her eyes rose upwards. "She's upstairs putting her clothes away. You go on up." 

Aurelia immediately ran across the room towards the stairs. 

Hermione turned back to observe Antonia declining the very last step. Her progress since her stroke last December had been slow but steady. It was hard to believe that the smiling woman who stood before her could be the same one who had been at death's door, when she, Severus and Aurelius had rushed to St Mungo's after being alerted that their friend was gravely ill. In need of constant care and rehabilitation, Antonia had spent four months at the Chateau and Hot Springs at St Mungo's (thanks to the contribution and generosity of Harry Potter and Severus Snape), and the improvement in her health and well-being was indeed remarkable. 

"Hi Hermione," she said again, as she at last reached her friend. "Let me look at this little darling," she added as she peeked over the blanket to peer at tiny Aubrey, who was by now becoming very impatient. Antonia chuckled. "He's hungry, huh?" she murmured. "I know that screwed up face well. Saw it often enough on Aurelia when she was small."

Hermione nodded and smiled. "He's always hungry it seems," she said in mock despair, but there was a decided sparkle in her eyes as she said it. "Now come in out of the cool breeze and sit down so we can talk." Antonia smiled and leaning on her cane, slowly preceded her friend into the house, immediately making for a comfortable wingback chair. 

Hermione followed her, becoming concerned when Aubrey began to wail more demandingly. She watched Antonia seat herself before the fire, but she remained standing. "Ah...I'll just...um..." She turned towards the stairs. "I'll just feed Aubrey...won't be long…" She took a few hesitant steps, knowing that leaving her guest alone was not very hospitable.

Antonia chuckled. "Oh, Hermione," she admonished with a broad smile. "There isn't any need to go off alone, is there? I know what it's like, same as you. Just sit there in the other chair." Hermione reddened, halted her hesitant progress towards the stairs, but did not return to the fireside. "Come Hermione," encouraged Antonia, over the wails of the crying baby. "You won't be doing anything I haven't seen and done myself. Besides, it was you that helped me when Aurelia wouldn't nurse, soon after she was born, remember?" Hermione gave her a rueful look and Antonia laughed out loud. "This isn't the Manor. It's just you and me, friends," she said. "And it isn't polite to leave a guest alone, right?" she added, her eyes twinkling. She turned her head away. "I promise I won't look if you don't want me to ..."

Hermione finally gave in. She knew she was being prudish, but she always found doing something so intimate, private, in front of someone other than Severus difficult. While Antonia determinedly looked the other way, she quickly seated herself in the chair, unbuttoned her blouse and put Aubrey to her breast. Suddenly, there was silence in the previously noisy room as he set to satisfying his hunger. She pulled the blanket up so that she and Aubrey were shielded a little and then relaxed back into the chair. Antonia turned back to her, her smile broad and Hermione gave her a rueful smile in return. "I know...don't say it," murmured Hermione self-deprecatingly. 

Antonia chuckled again and then turned her eyes upwards. "The girls are sure quiet," she remarked bemusedly. 

"They're probably playing with Seren's dolls," suggested Hermione. 

"Now tell me how you are and what's been happening out at the Chateau."

Antonia looked serious for a moment. "I've been doing all my exercises just like you said Hermione and I go in the hot springs every morning and rest every afternoon. Seems hard to believe I've been back here almost four months now, doesn't it?"

Hermione nodded. "It certainly does. Have you given any thought to what you're going to do? I mean it won't be long and you'll be well enough to leave the Chateau."

Antonia shrugged her shoulders and then gave Hermione a somewhat accusing look. "Why didn't you ever tell me it was Harry paying my bill?" she asked, obviously a little put out.

Hermione blushed. "I...we.... Harry asked us not to...we thought..." she stammered, her eyes all at once focussing on the child at her breast. She suddenly looked up. "How did you find out?" she asked in puzzlement.

"I've been helping Charlie Burns with the books. A new manager came and wanted everything done over. All neat and proper. Since Preston left they haven't been done right. Or at least not to his liking. Charlie and me were talking one day, and when he found out I used to do that sort of work in Galway he asked me to help him." explained Antonia, adding with emphasis, "*That's when I found out.* I'd always been worried that you and Severus were paying for the whole thing." She shook her head. "All those bills, paid by Harry, I'm gonna owe him for the rest of my life."

Hermione frowned. "You don't owe him anything Antonia and he won't expect any repayment. In fact, I believe he'd resent it. He cares for you and I have a feeling this is his way of repaying you for his ignoring of you over the years."

"I still feel like I owe him." murmured Antonia, unconvinced. 

"He's been genuinely concerned about you."

"We'll see Hermione. I must admit he's been awful good, coming out to help me with my exercises. Helping me get in and out of the hot springs." She suddenly smiled. "He often stays for lunch or supper with Sam and me. Seems to like it." she remarked, a little self-consciously.

This time Hermione chuckled. "Perhaps he's sweet on you," she suggested lightly. When she saw the resultant panicked expression on Antonia's face she wished she hadn't. "I...I'm sorry...I...I...didn't mean anything by that..." she stuttered. "I was teasing…that's all."

"I hope that *is* all Hermione...I like Harry...fact is...maybe I love him...but not in *that* way. We got a history together...its almost like he's family." Antonia clarified. "I don't know what I'd do if he started to think of me as...as..."

"It's alright. I'm sure he won't...doesn't. Forgive me for saying anything," gushed Hermione. She lifted Aubrey and changed him to her other breast. Her mind was spinning, trying to think of an alternative topic of conversation. She raised her head as Aubrey settled and asked, "You were saying there's a new manager at the Chateau?"

"Uh huh ... arrived around the time Aubrey was born I guess," Antonia elucidated, her mind still obviously on their previous conversation. 

"What's he like?"

Antonia shrugged her shoulders, and then frowned as she forced herself to concentrate. "Seems kind of stuffy. Everyone has to call him *Mr Tilson.* He wants everything done *his* way. Charlie and the rest of the staff aren't sure about him yet. Though I git the feeling that if they had to choose between him and Preston Hall, they'd choose the new fellow."

"You said Mr *Tilson*?" inquired Hermione. "That's an unusual name."

"Uh huh. Comes from down south. Southampton, England, I think."

"What's his first name?"

Antonia shrugged her shoulders. "Don't know," she rejoined. "Nobody's allowed to use it, so I haven't heard it."

"What does he look like?" Hermione persisted, her mind suddenly whirling.

"Sort of ordinary," replied Antonia, quickly realising that Hermione was intensely interested in her reply. "Little bit taller than Severus, about the same age, dark brown hair, brown eyes. Wears really good clothes but they always look a little rumpled , like he don' care too much, not like Preston." She paused and then asked pointedly. "Why'd you ask?"

"From Southampton you say?" asked Hermione, ignoring Antonia's question. 

"Uh huh. I think I heard someone say. Hermione, why are you so interested?" 

Hermione swallowed. "Are you sure you haven't heard his first name? It wouldn't be Adrian would it?"

"I'm sorry Hermione. I really haven't heard. Do you know a guy called Adrian Tilson?" 

Hermione's eyes took on a faraway look. "Mmm...many years ago." She looked across at Antonia. "Do you remember my friend Marianne? Visited here a few years ago. A mediwitch from Stonehedge."

"Uh huh. She wasn't practicing medicine any more if I remember. She helped you fix up Calvin Weasley."

"Her name, her maiden name was Tilson."

"So her and the new manager could be related?"

"I heard that Adrian, her brother, went into business management Marianne hasn't mentioned him for a long time," mused Hermione. 

"It would seem a strange coincidence if it *is* him."

Antonia's eyes narrowed. "Did you know him well Hermione.... was he a beau?"

Hermione gave her a startled look. "Good goddess no!" she exclaimed. 

"Actually, there was something about him made me feel, well, uneasy." She shook herself. "Look at us, discussing something which might turn out to be totally irrelevant." She hoisted tiny Aubrey onto her shoulder and proceeded to rub his back in a rhythmic pattern. "How about some tea and biscuits?" she suggested, abruptly changing the subject.

Antonia regarded her speculatively but decided not to force the issue. "Sounds good Hermione," she rejoined. "I'll go put the kettle on while you finish up with Aubrey." She awkwardly heaved herself out of the chair and shuffled towards the kitchen, her carved cane tapping on the wooden floor.

Chapter 4

Sebastian asked the question which had been on his mind all day, "Everything alright between you and mother?"

Severus turned and regarded him warily. "Yes, why?" he asked, his lips pursed a little.

Sebastian swallowed, already regretting that he'd had the temerity to ask. He shrugged his shoulders. "Things seemed a little…tense last night is all." he responded quietly. 

"Things weren't exactly normal last night Sebastian. We'd been worried about Seren." adjured Severus. 

"Yes. I know that. We all were." agreed Sebastian. "But...well...I'd have thought after finding her and seeing it was your first night home in over a week," He trailed off, then took a deep breath and continued bravely, "You and mother hardly said a word to each other ..."

"We were both tired." was Severus's short reply.

"Yes...well...I know mother sure was. Aubrey was awake at least three times the night before. I don't how she manages," mused the young wizard guilelessly. "He woke again last night?"

"Twice," replied Severus, feeling worse by the minute, not that he was going to let Sebastian know that.

"You blaming her for Seren going missing?" asked Sebastian abruptly, finally putting his troubled thoughts into words.

Severus looked across at him in astonishment. "No!" he exclaimed.

"I think she thinks you do," suggested Sebastian. "I could see it in her eyes. I think you didn't notice because you never looked in them, not once. It's bad enough she blames herself but thinking you do too."

"Enough Sebastian," warned Severus, his expression steely.

Sebastian shrugged. "You needed to know." he concluded. 

"I'm going to go and see if Professor McGonagall needs me for anything. I'll see in the Great Hall." 

Severus watched the forthright, young wizard. Why was it that he was so often blind to things others could clearly see? Here he'd been blaming himself for not being with his family, and Hermione had been thinking he was blaming her. He shook his head - maybe Sebastian was wrong. Then he recalled the events of the previous evening, especially Hermione's quietness, and he knew the younger man was right. He was such an idiot! He grasped his jacket from where it hung over a low branch, shrugged it on and mounted his horse. Time he set Hermione right and apologised in the process.

**************************  


Adrian Tilson, whisky glass in hand, stood on the veranda of The Three Broomsticks, gazing across the road at the medical clinic and once again cursed his luck. He'd taken the Chateau manager's job in this god-forsaken place for one reason and one reason only and then discovered that his reason wasn't visiting town too often at the moment, let alone working in her medical practice. A few discreet inquiries just after he arrived in town had revealed the very distasteful information that the town's doctor had recently had a baby and was staying at home for a while. 

He slumped forward over the porch railing. He'd waited years to hear what had become of Hermione Granger. He'd badgered Marianne so often over the years she had finally stopped mentioning Hermione in her letters at all. That's why he'd been astonished to suddenly hear something about her again after so long. In one of her now infrequent letters a few years back, Marianne had outlined news of her visit to Hogwarts to celebrate some anniversary between the two women. He'd eagerly read and re-read the lines she had written about her dear friend and what she was doing now. In fact he'd brought the dog-eared, yellowing letter with him all the way from Southampton. It lay in the bottom of his trunk back at the Chateau. 

Never being one to participate in idle chitchat or gossip, he'd been careful when asking questions about her here in town. Marianne had mentioned how well respected Hermione was, and the last thing he wanted to do was draw attention to himself as someone from her past. Besides, he wanted to surprise her - just walk up to her in the street, or appear at the clinic door and say 'here I am ... after all this time ..'. He sighed. It was so many years ago now since he'd last seen her, but to him the memories were as vivid as if they'd happened yesterday - sitting beside her at the opera, dining at the Savoy, playing whist around the table in his family home in Southampton, all memories he would cherish forever.

Of course there was the unfortunate matter of her husband. Years back, when he'd heard about her then fiancée Ronald Weasley going missing down the war, he'd believed his luck had changed. Knowing the sort of woman Hermione was, he'd convinced himself that she would never marry again. He'd been both startled and put out to hear from Marianne that not only was Hermione now married, but she had four children. He'd seen the husband here in town, or assumed it was him after reading Marianne's description of him so many times in her letter. He'd wondered how his refined Hermione could have become entangled with such a dark, brooding, cynical man. Still, the husband and children were only minor considerations when it came to true love. He firmly believed that the coincidence of the manager's job at the Chateau coming up and his looking to change positions, had occurred for only one reason, and that was so he could once again be close to her, be a part of her life. Fate had deemed it should be so.

He watched as a dapper, young man exited the clinic. He'd met Ian Bradford, a mediwizard, who was looking after the clinic here in town and also the Chateau clinic in Hermione's absence. It couldn't hurt to further make his acquaintance, become friendly with him, get the lay of the land. If this rustic little town was going to be his home for some time to come, he'd be well advised to make some friends, become one of those whom people trusted. It was much easier to learn and plans things when people trusted you. He stepped off the porch and intercepted Ian as he made his way through the street.

***********************  


By the time he arrived back at Hogwarts, Severus's heart was pounding. Not just from the speed with which he'd made the short journey, but also because the more he mulled over Sebastian's declaration, the more he knew it to be correct. He cursed himself again. He was so often foolish when it came to dealing with his complex and surprisingly vulnerable wife.

There was a odd sense of dйjа-vu as he entered the grounds in much the same manner as he had the day before. It was a similar time of day, there were lights coming from the two windows, and the air was again cool and still. He hurried inside. The eerie sensation increased when he couldn't find Hermione and the children anywhere, despite the fires having been extinguished and the tea pot still on the heat. He stood for a moment and gazed across to the chair where Hermione had been sitting yesterday, Aubrey nestled against her, both sound asleep, tired out by a restless night. He frowned and wandered out onto the magically created and child-protected balcony to gaze around at the peaceful surroundings of the castle. Students wandered freely around the grounds. Perhaps they had gone into town? 

He had no idea where to look. It was strange Hermione hadn't left a note for him. He ran his fingers through his unruly, shoulder-length hair. He hoped she wasn't too angry with him. He became lost in his thoughts as time slowly crept on, the sun sinking lower and lower in the sky.

"Father!" exclaimed a very young voice, some distance away along the road. "Father!" Seren exclaimed again with delight. Severus's head flew up and he spied Hermione strolling in his direction, pushing the perambulator, Seren running alongside. He stood and the little girl broke away from her mother and tore towards him at speed. He opened his arms and she jumped into them, squealing as he swept her high into the air. When she was settled in his arms she exclaimed excitedly, "We went down to the lake Father .... I saw a fwog .... and a 'pider and the squid ..." 

Father observed her excited, flushed face with indulgence. He would never tire of her delight at the discovery of new things or her enjoyment of the old. "You had a good time huh Seren?" he murmured with a smile.

She nodded her head with vehemence. "Uh huh ...." Then she frowned. "Aubrey's sleeping again Father. He's always sleeping. He didn't see the lake except when mummy feed him ..."

Severus chuckled, "He's supposed to sleep a lot Seren. It helps him to grow."

She pursed her lips in disgust. "Taking him a long time Father," she muttered disparagingly. 

Again her father chuckled and hugged her tight. "It will no be long and he'll be playing with you Seren. You just have to wait."

She frowned, screwing up her face in disgust, causing her father to laugh and bounce her up and down so that her frown was replaced by a wide smile and excited giggles. She wrapped her arms around his neck and then turned to watch her ma approach. 

Severus was aware immediately that Hermione was unsure about him. 

As Sebastian had suggested, he watched her eyes, and when she wouldn't meet his, he knew. He swallowed and walked slowly towards her. "Hey," he said softly. "Have a good afternoon?" Seren's 

exasperated "I told you Father," saved Hermione from having to reply. He placed the little girl down when they reached the step. "Here, let me help you with that," he offered quietly, taking the heavy, awkward end of the perambulator and lifting it up the steep steps, while Hermione manoeuvred the other end by the handles. Once inside he peeked in to discover Aubrey still sound asleep, securely wrapped in a warm blanket. He watched Hermione as she pushed the perambulator into a corner out of the way, and yet where she could keep an eye on her tiny son. "You went down to the lake huh?" he asked her. 

She nodded and said softly, "I said we would go if Seren was a good girl this morning ..."

Seren leant in against his knee and peered up at him. "I wasd s a good girl today Father. I pwomise," she said proudly. "Aura come .... We played upstairs ..."

Severus glanced across at his wife. "Antonia and Aurelia were here?"

She nodded. "Antonia's so much better. Its hard to believe. She came out here all by herself. We sat and talked for a while," she explained quietly.

"Glad you had some company," rejoined Severus. 

"It was nice," agreed Hermione with a whimsical smile. "She asked if we'd come out and have supper with her and Aurelia sometime soon. I think she's beginning to wonder what she should do now that's she almost well again."

Severus shrugged his shoulders. "It'll be a hard decision to make. She's still got her sister. But here Aurelia can see her father as much as she wants. I suppose she's going to have to make the decision herself. Only *she* knows what's going to make her happy," he mused.

Hermione nodded, poignantly reminded of those same words he'd spoken to her some years back. She turned towards the kitchen and away from his astute eyes. "I suppose I better get supper started. Everyone will be home soon," she murmured, her voice catching.

Severus saw Hermione's eyes momentarily cloud over as soon as his words were uttered. They'd slipped out because that's the way he felt, but as he said them he vividly recalled saying them to her once before, at another time and in another place. She wandered into the kitchen, away from him, and his brow creased in concern. He had to make things right with her. He looked down at his little daughter who was still standing at his feet, peering up at him, almost as if she sensed that something was not quite right. He squatted down and said softly, 

"How about you go play with your toys over there. I need to talk to Hermione for a minute, alright?" Seren's eyes narrowed and he'd have given anything to know what was going on in her young mind. Finally, and without demur, she nodded and toddled across the living-room to the fireplace. He watched her go with a smile. So often she reminded him of her mother, at times seeming to be able to read his thoughts. He stood and turned his attention back to Hermione.

Hermione sensed rather than heard Severus come up behind her. Her heart was pounding. Was he finally going to put into words his anger at her negligence the day before? Instead, his arms suddenly encircled her waist and he gently pulled her back against his chest. She instantly clasped his arms in front as if afraid he would let go. 

There was a long silence and then, at last, he unexpectedly said against her ear, "I don't always make you happy, like maybe yesterday."

She frowned in puzzlement and turned in his arms to face him. She swallowed and replied softly, "I think you may have that the wrong way around. You had every right to be angry with me. I carelessly put Seren in danger." She lowered her eyes as they threatened to fill with tears.

"That's where you're wrong. It wasn't your fault she decided to go off on her own," argued Severus gently, raising her beautiful, sad eyes to meet his. "You didn't know she could undo the wards and open the door. Neither did I. I didn't have a clue she'd grown that much magically. We've both have to watch her more carefully now I guess."

"But I fell asleep," protested Hermione soulfully. "She could have been hurt."

"Yes. She could have been but she wasn't. And you shouldn't feel guilty for falling asleep. Sebastian told me you were awake with Aubrey a few times during the night before."

"That's no excuse. I put our daughter in danger."

Severus shook his head. "If anyone should be blamed. It should be me. I wasn't here."

"You were working," protested Hermione immediately. "Seren was *my* responsibility."

"But she shouldn't have been. I should have been here."

Hermione suddenly straightened her shoulders and her eyes glinted. "You were teaching Severus. Even if you hadn't been away for the Conference, you probably wouldn't have been here. You'd have been working with Albus or in your lab. It would still have been my fault."

"But don't you see Hermione. If I had been here during the night. I would have been able to help you when Aubrey woke so many times. You wouldn't have been so tired." He abruptly bent down to place a kiss on her lips when she looked about to protest once more. Then he added, "I've decided I'm going away again until Aubrey's sleeping better. You shouldn't have to do it all on your own."

"But Severus..."

Again he kissed her, then said softly, "No more buts. My mind's made up." 

She sighed and leant in against him, knowing better than to argue any further. She'd never win, besides, she had no objections to him laying beside her every night. She pulled back and peered up into his face. She still needed to say it. "I'm sorry Severus. That I fell asleep. Even if you don't blame me for it. I blame myself."

He lovingly kissed her forehead and then her cheek, knowing better than to argue any further. He'd never win. "No need to apologise for anything." he said softly. He embraced her again, soothingly caressing her womanly curves. "When I came home yesterday, you looked so content, peaceful like. I love to see you like that."

She smiled shyly at him and then stood on her tiptoes and whispered, "I was thinking, dreaming, of you and looking forward to when you returned home. I missed you."

"You were? You did?"

She nodded shyly. "When you're away I spend my time looking forward to your return."

He clasped her tightly against himself. "And when I'm away. I look forward to getting back to you," he murmured lovingly against her hair. "I love you Hermione."

She tilted her head to look adoringly up at him and he grasped the 

opportunity to show her just how much she meant to him by claiming her mouth with his and kissing her deeply and passionately.


	3. Chapters 5 and 6

****

Chapter 5 

Hermione woke to faint dawn light spilling the glow of a new day into their room. She held her breath and listened carefully, wondering if it had been baby Aubrey who had disturbed her. She finally expelled the pent up air. He was still sound asleep. She was thrilled that he'd only woken once in the night to be nursed. Perhaps he was as happy about his father's return as she was. 

She sidled further back into Severus's embrace. He was spooned into her back, his arm pinning her upper arm against her side, his large hand protectively cupping her swollen breast. As she pressed herself against him, she coyly bit her lip. She'd been so looking forward to his return, happily anticipating resuming 'intimate relations' with him for the first time since the baby was born, and yet she'd fallen asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow. Last night she and Severus had sat for a long time before the fireplace downstairs, talking things through and just enjoying being close, being held by each other. So when they'd finally retired she'd been so relaxed she'd slept soundly. The previous couple of days had, it appeared, taken their physical and emotional toll. 

But now it seemed she wasn't the only one ready and more than willing to resume their lovemaking. Although he was still asleep, she could feel that Severus was aroused. She reddened when she realised her movements against and into him since waking may have provoked this reaction. He was now unconsciously and gently caressing her breast and occasionally he would move with little subtlety against her and pull her more tightly in against himself. His arousal, and the thought of being with him again after so long instantly stirred her also. She trailed her fingers up and down his arm and once again nestled back into him. Her blood was warming and her skin flushing with longing. She could feel her desire growing and craved for that desire to be sated. She rolled slightly so that she was more on her back and gazed into the sleeping face of the man she so loved. She began to slowly, sensuously, run her hand over his warming skin, starting at his neck, across his chest and nipples, down over his hip to his thigh and then forward a little ...

Severus stirred at his wife's gentle and yet stimulating caresses. He took a deep breath and willed himself to stay in control. He half-opened his eyes and immediately met hers - shining and desire-filled. 

"Good Morning," she said breathily, continuing her passionate ministrations, making his heart pound.

"Morning," he rejoined, his voice emerging huskily, his throat constricted and dry. He abruptly rolled onto his back and Hermione followed him, resting closely against and over him, making him more than aware of her reaction to his previously unwitting arousal. She peered longingly down into his eyes and her tongue snaked out to moisten her dry lips. 

Severus was torn. "Its alright?" he asked softly. "Not too soon?"

Hermione smiled, shook her head and then bent to eagerly take his mouth with hers. In response, he growled softly back in his throat and gave into both his and his beautiful wife's pent up desires. 

*************************  


At the third knock Colleen was at the clinic door and pulled it open. She was startled to look into the intense, deep blue eyes of the stranger who had seemed to be staring at her just the other day at the train station. She took a deep breath and asked in her most professional tone, "Can I help you?"

Freddy was as startled as the pretty, young woman who stood before him. "Ah ... you're the doctor?!" he asked incredulously.

Colleen unconsciously blushed and then giggled. "No ... not yet," she replied with a smile. "I will be one day though. I'm studying to become one."

"I'm...I'm sorry," stammered Freddy, once again rendered speechless by the captivating young woman. "I...I…didn't mean to pry...I was just surprised when it was you who opened the door."

Colleen smiled at the handsome young man's discomfit and held out her hand. "I'm Colleen Snape. I help out here. While Ian is working out at the Chateau clinic," she quietly clarified.

Freddy nodded and then abruptly held out his hand also. "Freddy McFarland," he introduced himself. Then he held out his other hand bearing a collection of packages tied together with string. "Aurelius asked me to deliver these here," he explained. "Do you want me to bring them in?"

Colleen immediately stepped back. "Thanks," she said. "Are you working with Aurelius now? Are you his new assistant? He said he was expecting someone."

Freddy placed the packages on the desk and turned to face her. "Uh huh," he said. "Started work yesterday."

Colleen suddenly smiled broadly, taking Freddy's breath away. "I'm so glad!" she exclaimed and then blushed becomingly. "I...I...mean...I'm so glad that Aurelius finally has someone helping him. There's so much to do now and he's been working such long days. At last he can relax a little." She lowered her eyes to the floor and traced the line of a floorboard with her toe.

"Yeah. I've only been working with him a couple of days but I'm already wondering how Aurelius has been managing on his own," rejoined Freddy, now decidedly more composed.

Colleen raised her eyes to his, her mind whirling. This young man's speech and mode of dress indicated that he was educated and possibly well-off. "You're not from around here are you?" she speculated and then blushed. "I don't mean to pry," she added.

Freddy shrugged his shoulders. "That's alright. No, I'm from Berlin. I work directly for the train company. They asked me to come out here and give Aurelius a hand."

"Have you ever been here before?" asked Colleen, her interest piqued. 

"No further than Amsterdam," rejoined Freddy with enthusiasm. "I'm looking forward to seeing more of this beautiful country."

"Oh yes. You must. Do you ride?"

Freddy chuckled. "A little. I'm determined to improve. I've already spoken to Mr Cottrell at the supply. He's going to look for a suitable broom for me. Then I can get around more. They say practice makes perfect."

Colleen smiled. What a refreshing change from Ian's attitude to broom and riding. He still avoided them whenever he could. 

Her reverie was interrupted by Freddy asking, "Do *you* ride?"

"Oh yes," she exclaimed. "I enjoy it. I didn't always, but now I love to ride out around the lake."

"Perhaps you could show me some of your favourite places some day?" asked Freddy unexpectedly.

That brought Colleen up short. "Oh...I...I...don't know...It mightn't be appropriate," she stammered, torn between the alluring image of an enjoyable ride with an agreeable young man and propriety. "My father most certainly would not agree."

Freddy, not wanting to sound too eager, immediately shrugged his shoulders and offered diffidently, "It was just a thought. Sounded nice." He turned towards the open doorway. "I better get back to Aurelius. He'll be wondering what became of me. It was nice meeting you Miss Snape. I guess I'll see you around." He nodded his head and hurried off in the direction of the train station.

Colleen watched him go with misgiving. She hoped he didn't think her rude. A little voice inside told her she wanted him to think well of her. He was indeed an agreeable young man. She quietly closed the door and wandered across to the desk. She shook her head, sighed and went back to the patient file she'd been working on when he arrived.

************************  


"Cowween…Cowween!" called Seren as her tiny legs sped her across the grounds of the Great Hall. The young woman stooped and opened her arms invitingly to her little sister. A giggling Seren wrapped her arms around her big sister's neck and swung up into her embrace. 

Hermione, cradling a sleeping Aubrey, followed more sedately behind. She chuckled to see the exuberance of her youngest daughter and the love shown by her oldest.

Colleen, still being almost choked by her tiny sibling, turned to face her ma as she approached. "Hi mum," she said welcomingly, leaning across to kiss Hermione's cheek. "I'm glad you could have lunch with me today. I miss our talks now you're not in the infirmary so much." 

She sat herself down and then placed Seren on the seat beside her. As Hermione also sat, Colleen couldn't resist reaching for Aubrey. "May I?' she asked eagerly.

Hermione smiled and passed the precious bundle over. Colleen cradled him carefully against her breast and sighed. "He's beautiful mum. And he's growing so quickly."

The proud mother nodded and watched indulgently as Colleen cooed at the sleeping baby. "He's changing too," Hermione marvelled. "Not only his hair but when he looks up at you now you'd swear he knew what you were saying and he smiles a lot more."

Deciding that she would no longer put up with being ignored in favour of her little brother, Seren slid from her wooden seat to the ground and circled the table to Hermione. She lifted her hands and Hermione immediately picked her up and placed her on her lap. "I hungwy mummy," she implored, a slight attention-seeking whine in her voice. 

Hermione merely chuckled. "You're always hungry sweetie," she rejoined as she kissed the top of her daughter's honey-blond head. "I wonder what is served today?"

"Pie!!" exclaimed Seren excitedly, causing both women to giggle again.

Hermione raised Seren's eyes to meet hers and said with as much sincerity as she could muster, "You know the rules. You must have something else first before you can have pie."

Seren nodded resignedly, having fought and been defeated in this particular battle too many times before. Spying Remus Lupin seated at the Head Table, she temporarily lost interest in the topic of food, slid from her ma's lap and rushed across to him, exclaiming excitedly as she did so.

Remus, whose face just moments before had borne its usual maudlin expression, suddenly smiled broadly and lovingly hoisted her up into his arms. It was no secret amongst the staff that Remus had a soft spot for his little 'Seren girl' and there were a number of indulgent smiles on the faces of fellow diners, including the tiny little girl's mother and older sister.

Hermione turned back to Colleen. "Now tell me what's been happening in town...and how you and Ian are doing?" she demanded good-naturedly.

Colleen shrugged. "I don't know where to start mum. Working at both clinic is keeping Ian pretty busy but he seems to be enjoying it," replied Colleen after a moment's consideration. Upon Hermione's guilty look, she added, "Don't you go worrying about Ian or feeling guilty. We knew all along that you were going to need some time after the baby was born." She patted her ma's hand. "Now what about you ma? You alright?" she asked, a slight frown marring her pretty features.

Sensing immediately that Colleen and one of her siblings must have been talking, she replied, "Everything's fine Colleen. Just fine."

"Sebastian told me about Seren going missing."

"It was frightening at the time but Severus found her and she's alright. I daresay she's forgotten all about it already," rejoined Hermione.

"And everything's alright with you and father, mum?"

Hermione smiled, recalling this morning's delicious loving. She reddened slightly and said softly, "Wonderful."

Colleen had seen that look before and again patted her mother's hand, no longer concerned. "Good," she said with satisfaction. 

There was a moment's pause during which she glanced up to see Freddy McFarland enter the hall environs and head towards them. She unknowingly held her breath. As he neared, he slowed, doffed his hat, smiled widely and greeted her politely, "Miss Snape."

Colleen was aware of the telltale flush to her skin but was unable to control it. She nodded, murmured, "Mr McFarland," and dropped her eyes to the checked tabletop. Freddy smiled at Hermione and continued on.

Hermione had observed Colleen's reaction to his polite greeting and her eyes followed his progress across the hall with interest. 

She at last turned back to her eldest daughter who had managed to regain her composure. "He's a very handsome young man Colleen," she remarked, watching her daughter carefully. "I don't believe I've seen him around here before."

Colleen swallowed. "He's only just arrived...from Berlin. He's Aurelius's new assistant." she replied, aware of her mother's scrutiny.

"I gather you two have met."

"Uh huh...twice. Well actually the first time we didn't speak but then he delivered some medical supplies to the clinic this morning. We got to talking a little."

"And?"

"And...and...he seems like a nice man."

"Mmmm…"

Colleen blushed. "Mother...I'm practically married to Ian. He was just nice to talk to," she protested with a coy smile. "He wondered if I'd go riding with him,. Show him some of my favourite places but I told him it wouldn't be appropriate." She gave her sometimes too astute mother a rueful look. "Now...can we talk about something else? Please."

Hermione chuckled. "Sometimes you forget you're a pretty young woman Colleen and smart. And that young men like Mr McFarland may find you attractive," she teased.

"Oh mum!" remonstrated Colleen embarrassedly.

"Well...it's true...and *now* we'll change the subject," laughed Hermione.

Some time later, after the two women and Seren had eaten heartily, and Aubrey had woken and entertained a number of onlookers with his smiles, Hermione began to collect up their things preparatory to leaving. As a thought struck her, she seated herself again and eyed her eldest daughter warily. At last she asked, "Have you been out to the Chateau lately Colleen?"

"A few times to help Antonia with her exercises mum, why do you ask?" the younger woman inquired.

"Have you met the new manager? Antonia mentioned him yesterday."

"Mmm...Ian seems to like him."

"And his name?"

"It's Tilson...isn't that the same surname as your friend Marianne?" 

"Yes it is," replied Hermione with a frown. "And his first name?"

"I think Ian said it's Adrian. Everyone calls him Mr Tilson though," rejoined Colleen, her interest rising. She was startled when Hermione abruptly slumped back into her chair and her frown deepened. "Mum...do you know him?" asked Colleen with concern at her mothers' reaction.

"He's Marianne's brother or I'm almost certain he is. It's too much of a coincidence that there could be two Adrian Tilsons," murmured Hermione distractedly. She raised her eyes to Colleens'. "Isn't it?" she asked hopefully.

"Sounds like you don't care too much for Mr Tilson?" suggested Colleen.

Hermione shrugged and straightened in her chair. "I haven't come across Adrian Tilson since my last year at mediwizardry university," she said quietly. "And that's a long time ago. We were both very young. In fact he's a little younger than me."

"Were you courting?" asked Colleen, wondering why she'd never heard this man mentioned before.

Hermione's eyes widened. "No!" she exclaimed. "He's Marianne's brother. I met him because of her. That's all." She began to gather her things together again. "I wonder why he's taken the job here?" she mused.

"Maybe Marianne told him how beautiful it is and of the opportunities," suggested Colleen.

Hermione smiled across at her daughter. "Of course you're right Colleen. Of course. I'm being far too inquisitive and reading too much into the matter," she concluded dismissively. She stood and grasped Seren's hand. If you'll bring Aubrey to the hospital wing for me. I'll nurse him there." 

She set off determinedly in the direction of the clinic watched by a very thoughtful and speculative daughter following close behind.

Chapter 6 

As Katerine's footsteps could be heard receding up the stairs to her bedroom, Hermione wandered into the living-room where Severus sat pensively staring into the flames of the roaring fire. She circled the wingback chair in which he sat and said softly, "Penny for your thoughts."

He glanced up at her and smiled. "Just thinking," he replied in a whisper. He nodded across to where Aubrey lay sleeping in his crib. 

"Wonder how long he'll stay quiet?"

Hermione smiled. "Don't know," she replied softly. "But let's enjoy the time while he does."

Severus reached up for her. "Sit here with me?" he implored with a smile.

Hermione needed no further bidding. She quickly settled onto his lap and he wrapped his arms protectively around her. For a time they both sat in silence, watching the flames painting pictures against the background of charred stone in the fireplace. At last Hermione inquired softly, "What were you thinking about before?"

"Nothing much...the children...you," he rejoined quietly, gently caressing her arm and back.

"Good thoughts?"

"Mostly ..."

"Anything in particular?"

Severus shrugged and tucked a wisp of her coppery hair back behind her ear, "Nope. 

Hermione lovingly kissed his forehead. "Okay," she reassured him. She dropped her head onto his shoulder and sighed.

Again there was a long pause during which Severus considered. Finally he asked gently, "How are *you* feeling Hermione?"

"Me?" asked Hermione, a little puzzled. "I'm...I'm...fine...a little tired perhaps."

Severus gave her a loving squeeze. "You want to go on up to bed?"

"No," she replied immediately. "Not yet. I like it here. Like this with you. Besides Aubrey will probably wake soon to be nursed."

"I guess," responded Severus as he slid down into the chair a little so that Hermione leaned a little more heavily and comfortably against his chest. "I was thinking before. Remember when we spent that night out at the Chateau. Not long before Aubrey was born?"

"And we sat up in bed and ate ice-cream?" giggled Hermione. "And that awful Silas Jensen made a scene in the dining-room," she added with distaste.

Severus chuckled. "I'd forgotten that bit but I did remember the ice-cream and how nice it was to have some time together. Just us."

Hermione sighed. "It was wonderful but it seems a long time ago now," she mused.

"Just a few months."

"But so much has happened." Hermione placed her hand over her now flat stomach. "I was huge and tired all the time."

Severus placed his large hand over hers. "I was wondering whether maybe you'd like to do that again some time soon? I know we'd have to take Aubrey with us but it'd be nice to have some time to ourselves and you have to admit you like the luxury of the Chateau for a change. What do you say?" He was startled when Hermione's body tensed against him momentarily, then he felt her take a deep breath. "You don't like the idea Hermione?" he asked anxiously.

She slowly expelled the pent up air and relaxed again. At last she replied softly, "We don't need to go out there to spend some time together, do we?" She tilted her head to kiss him lovingly. "Thank-you for thinking of it." She suddenly smiled broadly. "I know a place where we've been alone before, several times. It doesn't cost us anything and..."

Her suggestion was abruptly cut off by Severus's mouth capturing hers for a long kiss. At last he broke it off and murmured softly, seductively, "And where we always seem to end up doing this." Again he kissed her.

"Mmmm...funny how that happens...perhaps it's the waterfall or the solitude or because the first time you took me there it was a surprise."

"And maybe it's because I can't resist you," muttered Severus, nibbling her ear.

"Nor I you," she rejoined, running her hand lovingly through his shoulder-length hair.

"So, you don't want to go to the Chateau?" Again he sensed some resultant tension in her body.

"No. Not now anyway," replied Hermione warily. "Maybe one day," she added pensively. "Maybe one day."

Severus nodded. "Alright, we'll do it again someday Hermione. But the idea of that waterfall sure sounds good ..."

"Mmm...it does, doesn't it," agreed Hermione with a smile. 

"Soon?"

"Uh huh .... soon ... just you an me ...." There was a sudden sigh and a wail from the crib by the fireplace. Severus chuckled. "And Aubrey," he added. "Think the little guy was listening and was worried we were gonna leave him behind."

Hermione kissed him tenderly and then edged forward and stood. "I'll pick him up...and you bring the cradle," she whispered. "I'll feed him upstairs."

Severus smiled, nodded and also eased himself out of the comfortable chair, giving no more thought to Hermione's unexpected reaction to his suggestion.


End file.
